dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
The Gorge
The Gorge 'một Sự Kiện độc quyền cho ''Don't Starve Together, và là sự kiện thứ 2 trong dự án một chuỗi các sự kiện. Được ra mắt sau The Forge - sự kiện đầu tiên. The Gorge là một thử thách 3 người liên quan đến nấu ăn, trồng trọt và thu thập nguyên liệu. Bản beta của sự kiện này được bắt đầu vào ngày 12.06.2018, và kéo dài cho tới khi bản chính thức được ra mắt vào ngày 14.06.2018. Vào ngày 06.07.2018, Giải Đấu The Gorge được thông báo tới người chơi và sẽ mang lại giải thưởng bao gồm Khung Ảnh và Biểu Tượng Hồ Sơ.Forums Update: The Gorge Event Extended Posted on July 6, 2018. Sau khi sự kiện kết thúc vào 17.07.2018, Klei Entertainment đã công bố các thống kê chính thức. Mô tả chính thức Sau khi thoát khỏi Cánh Cổng Nóng Chảy đó, chúng tôi rơi thẳng vào đống đổ nát của một thành phố bệnh hoạn bị cai trị bởi một con quái vật thú dữ. Phải làm việc cùng nhau để nấu những món ăn ngon và xoa dịu cơn đói của Eternal Gnaw để tránh lời nguyền bệnh dịch khủng khiếp. Nếu nấu đủ tốt, bạn thậm trí có thể về nhà. Môt tả chế độ chơi: Nấu những món ăn ngon để xoa dịu Gnaw ở giới cổng này. * Bước vào thế giới thông qua Cổng Rêu Phong. * Không có ban đêm. * Dùng nhưng nguyên liệu tự kiếm được để nấu và dâng lên kệ! Nội dung * Mobs ** Mumsy ** Billy ** Sammy ** Pipton ** Lợn Đầm Lầy ** Lợn Già Làng ** Cua Cuội ** Bồ Câu ** Bò Già * Kiến Trúc ** Bệ Thờ Của Gnaw ** Đá Nghiền ** Hồ Nước Mặn ** Két Sắt ** Cột ** Tượng Nữ Hoàng Quái Thú ** Tượng Quái Thú Háu Đói ** Hàng Rào Sắt ** Đèn Đường ** Tàn Dư Xe Đạp ** Bánh Xe Hỏng ** Mái Nhà Dột Nát ** Nhà Dột Nát ** Ống Khói Đổ Sập ** Tháp Đồng Hồ Sập ** Nhà Thờ Đổ Nát ** Đồng Hồ Vỡ ** Nhà Gạch Vụn ** Nhà Lợn Lụp Xụp ** Bình Di Cốt ** Tượng Thờ Gnaw * Thực Vật ** Cây Gỗ Ngọt ** Bụi Cây Đốm ** Nấm Rơm * Vật dụng ** 69 Công Thức Nấu Ăn (70 bao gồm cả Siro) ** Gói hạt giống (những loại dưới đây cộng với Gói Giống Trộn) *** Giống Lúa (Blue Seeds) *** Giống Khoai Tây (Fluffy Seeds) *** Giống Carrot (Oblong Seeds) *** Giống Hành Tây (Pointy Seeds) *** Giống Củ Cải (Round Seeds) *** Giống Tỏi (Spiky Seeds) *** Giống Cà Chua (Seed Pods) ** Tỏi sống và nướng ** Hành Tây sống và nướng ** Khoai Tây sống và nướng ** Cà Chua sống và nướng ** Củ Cải Tím sống và nướng ** Lúa ** Bột Mì ** Nhựa Cây và Nhựa Hỏng ** Siro ** Tinh Thể Muối ** Muối ** Nhành Lá Đốm ** Gia Vị ** Nấm Rơm sống và nướng ** Cá Hồi sống và nướng ** Thịt Cua sống và nướng. ** Thịt Vụn sống và nướng ** Sữa Dê ** Xu Cổ ** Đồng Sapphire ** Đồng Rubi ** Đặc Ân Gnaw ** Cuốc ** Nồi Siro ** Thùng Lấy Nhựa ** Bộ Nồi Hầm *** Giá Treo Nồi *** Nồi Hầm và Nồi Hầm Lớn ** Bộ Lò Nướng *** Lò *** Nồi Nướng Nhỏ và Lớn ** Bộ Giá Nướng *** Giá Nướng Nhỏ ** Bộ Giá Nướng Lớn *** Giá Nướng Lớn ** Bẫy Cua ** Chìa Khóa Sắt ** Chìa Khóa ** Đĩa Bạc ** Bát Bạc Cơ chế Tham gia Người chơi có thể tham gia cùng người chơi khác qua '''Quick Match (xếp nhanh), sẽ đưa họ tới server tốt nhất mà bộ phận tạo trận đấu có thể tìm được, hoặc bằng cách tìm tên server thủ công. Ngoài ra, người chơi có thể tự yêu cầu một server thông qua Custom Match, cho phép họ tự thiết lập tên Server, mô tả, mật khẩu và liệu nó có được liên kết với Steam Group hay không. Tất cả các trận đấu Gorge sẽ được chạy trên các máy chủ đặc biệt và người chơi không thể tự tạo được máy chủ của riêng mình. Không cần thiết phải có đủ 3 người chơi để bắt đầu một trận, nhưng vẫn khuyến khích nên chơi đủ người. Một trận đấu sẽ bắt đầu khi cả 3 người chơi đồng ý, hoặc khi tất cả người chơi trong một phòng chưa đủ người bỏ phiếu bắt đầu mà không cần đủ 3 người. Lối chơi Người chơi sẽ không có các chỉ số Máu, Sức Đói hay Tinh Thần, và chỉ có 5 ô trống hành trang (4 ô trống thường và một ô trống tay cầm). Người chơi sẽ xuất hiện tại Cổng Rêu Phong. Trận đấu đấu phục thuộc Đồng Hồ Sức Đói của Gnaw, cạn kiệt theo thời gian. Người chơi cần dâng các món ăn lên Bệ Thờ Của Gnaw, điều này sẽ mang lại cho người chơi các xu thưởng. Xu có thể dùng để mua thêm các bộ dụng cụ nấu ăn và các vật tư khác. Nhiều đồng tiền có giá trị cao hơn giúp người chơi mua được những vật tư tốt hơn và có nhiều điểm hơn. Dưới đây là các loại đồng xu và giá trị điểm của nó: * Xu Cổ: 1 đồng = 1 điểm. * Xu Sapphire: 1 đồng = 28 điểm, 2n đồng = 84 điểm. * Xu Rubi: 1 đồng = 98 điểm, 2 đồng = 294 điểm. * Đặc Ân Gnaw: 1 đồng = 343 điểm. Số điểm này dùng để tính Điểm Hấp Dẫn vào cuối trận đấu. Điểm Hấp Dẫn được tính bằng cách cộng điểm các món ăn lại, nhân với 1000 sau đó chia cho tổng số giây.Forums Update: The Gorge Tournament Has Begun! Posted on July 10, 2018. Số lượng là loại Xu kiếm được từ một món ăn dâng lên có thể phụ thuộc vào các yếu tố sau: * Loại đồ ăn: Món ăn được nấu bằng những nguyên liệu có giá trị hơn sẽ cho phần thưởng tốt hơn. * Cảm giác thèm ăn: Dâng lên một món ăn đúng đúng loại Gnaw đang thèm sẽ cho phần tưởng tối ưu. * Độ tươi: Tất cả các món ăn sẽ mất dần độ tươi theo thời gian. Đồ càng tươi thì phần thưởng càng tốt. * Loại đồ đựng: Có các loại Bát và Đĩa Mạc Bạc có thể mua từ Mumsy bằng hai Xu Sapphire. Chúng cũng có thể tìm được trong các Két Sắt, cần mở bằng Chìa Khóa mua được từ Lợn Già Làng bằng 3 Muối. Đồ mạ bạc tăng đáng kể lượng tiền kiếm được. Món thèm ăn đầu tiên sẽ luôn là Snack. Sau khi món ăn đầu được dâng lên, Gnaw sẽ thèm ăn nhiều loại thức ăn khác nhau cần được hoàn thành, theo lời của Mumsy. Cứ tiếp diễn như thế cho đến khi người chơi thu thập được ít nhất 3 đồng Đặc Ân Gnaw để đổi lấy Chìa Khóa Cổ từ Mumsy. Để thắng trò chơi người chơi chơi cần gắn Chìa Khóa Cổ vào Bệ Thờ Của Gnaw trước khi đồng hồ sức đói của Gnaw hết hoàn toàn. Khả năng đặc biệt của các nhân vật Danh sách dưới đây là các khả năng đặc biệt của các nhân vật trong The Gorge. Thành Tựu |Thoát khỏi The Gorge mà không nấu cháy hoặc sai công thức bất kì món ăn nào. |10,000 |- | style="text-align:left;" | |'Zero-Wait Stall' |Thoát khỏi The Gorge mà không dâng lên quá 7 món. |30,000 |- | style="text-align:left;" | |'Quick Lunch' |Thoát khỏi The Gorge mà không dâng lên quá 10 món. |20,000 |- | style="text-align:left;" | |'Flavorville' |Thoát khỏi The Gorge với 18 món hoặc hơn được dâng lên đúng sự thèm ăn của Gnaw. |30,000 |- | style="text-align:left;" | |'Gnaw's Gnosh' |Thoát khỏi The Gorge với 15 món hoặc hơn được dâng lên đúng với sự thèm ăn của Gnaw. |20,000 |} Giải Đấu The Gorge Giải Đấu The Gorge bắt đầu vào 10.07.2018, và kéo dài tới 17.07.2018. Để tham gia, người chơi cần chơi một trận chiến bình thường và thu được 4 huy hiệu sau đây: * Victory: Chiến Thắng * No Failed Offerings: Không dâng sai món Gnaw thèm * No Repeat Meals: Không dâng lặp lại món ăn * No Duplicate Survivors: Hai người trong đội không được chơi các nhân vật giống nhau Thu thập được1 tới 3 huy hiệu sẽ không khiến người chơi tham gia vào Giải Đấu được. Thu được cả 4 huy hiệu sẽ mang lại cho người chơi một huy hiệu Tham Gia Giải Đấu. Điểm của họ sẽ được thêm vào bảng xếp hạng, có thể được xem ở Bảng Công Thức Gorge trong phần giải đấu. Người chơi có thể tham dgia nhiều lần để cải thiện điểm số của họ. Giải thưởng được được trao cho các cấp như sau: *Giải Thưởng Vàng cho các đội 1-3 người bao gồm một Biểu Tượng Gnaw VàngThe và một Khung Cornucopia Vàng cùng với đó là Rương Survivors và Rương Đồ Đạc. * Giải Thưởng Bạc cho 5 đội 1-3 người đầu bao gồm một Biểu Tượng Gnaw Bạc và một Khung Sterling Cornucopia Bạc cùng với đó là Rương Đồ Đạc. * Giải Thưởng Đồng cho 100 đội đầu bao gồm Biểu Tượng Gnaw Bốc Cháy và Khung Cornucopia Bốc Cháy cùng với 25 Rương Gnaw. * Tất cả những người tham gia nhưng không nằm trong bảng xếp hạng đều được nhận một Biểu Tượng Gnaw. Mẹo * Có một khu đất trồng Khoai Tây ở Làng Lợn Đầm Lầy, mang lại 4 Khoai và 2 Thối. Thu hoạc chúng cho phép người chơi có một khởi đầu tốt cho việc nấu nướng, đặc biệt là 3 củ khoai tây là công thức nấu được các món ăn được tính là snack với bất cứ loại nồi nào: Bánh Kếp Khoai Tây trên Giá Nướng, Súp Khoai trên Nồi Hầm và Khoai Tây Chiên trên Lò. * Các món ăn mang lại đồng Đặc Ân Gnaw và các dụng cụ cần dùng để tạo ra món ăn đáp ứng được (hoặc các loại thức ăn giúp mang lại các đồng xu có thể dùng để mua các dụng cụ đó sớm hơn) nên được ưu tiên. * Có thể có cơ hội kiếm được hạt giống Tỏi và Cà Chua mà không cần dùng tới Chìa Sắt (mà thông qua Pitpton) đó là mua Gói Hạt Hỗn Hợp. * Vì hầu hết các loại nguyên liệu khi được hái sẽ hỏng rất nhanh nên người chơi không nên hái Dâu Rừng hay Dương Xỉ nếu không cần đến chúng. Điều này cũng áp dụng với các cây lương thực đã phát triển đầu đủ vì hấu hết tới cuối cùng chúng cũng sẽ bị thối/khô héo.Tuy nhiên, nếu người chơi thu hoạch chúng ngay trước khi chúng kịp hỏng thì lương thực hoặc rau củ thu được sẽ ở độ tươi tối đa. * Một trong những món ăn dễ làm nhất là Súp Mầm Đá, chỉ yêu cầu 1 Đá, 1 Dâu Rừng và 1 Dương Xỉ. Nó mang lại 10 xu nếu dâng lên như một món ăn nhẹ. Nó cũng có thể dâng lên như một món súp nhưng sẽ mang lại ít Xu hơn. Bên Lề * The Gorge, thông qua các Trang Phục liên quan, lần đầu tiên được người chơi biết tới qua một sự rò rỉ tình cờ vào ngày23.5.2018, ở đó nó được gọi là Quagmire. * Sự kiện này liên quan tới các bộ Trang Phục Culinarian và Victorian. * Vào 14.06.2018, Klei đăng tải một liên kết tới Danh Sách Công Thức chứa các công thức đã được khám phá từ trước tới giờ. * The Gorge ban đầu được dự định sẽ kết thúc vào ngày 9 tháng 7 năm 2018, nhưng được kéo dài tới ngày 16 tháng 7 năm 2018. Thay đổi này được công bố vào ngày 6 tháng 7 năm 2018. Trò chơi đã cập nhật để thêm vào các thành tự khuôn khổ "Làm Chủ The Gorge" vào cùng ngày. * Nhiều mặt hàng của Klei ban đầu cũng được dự định làm giải thưởng cho Giải Đấu Gorge, nhưng sau đó nó đã bị bác bỏ vì nhiều vấn đề pháp lí.Forums comment by developer Joe Wreggelsworth Posted on July 7, 2018. * Người chơi có thể chết bằng cách đặt Gỗ gần Lửa Trại cạnh Lợn Già làng và sau đó nhận một lượng sát thương lửa lớn. Tuy nhiên, họ cũng có thể được hồi sinh lại tương tự trong The Forge. Nếu tất cả các người chơi đều chết và không được hồi sinh, họ vẫn sẽ chết cho tới khi hóa người cá, khi mà người chơi được hồi sinh lại chỉ để biến đổi. Cơ chế này đã được gỡ bỏ trong bản cập nhật sau đó. * Khái niệm Snackrificing (tạm gọi là Hiến Tế) đã được giới thiệu trong Shipwrecked DLC của Don't Starve, ở đó người chơi có thể dâng các vật phẩm cho Đài Tế Núi Lửa để kiểm soát tần xuất phun trào của Núi Lửa. * Có rất nhiều thứ liên quan tới tên các thành tích: ** "Chopped", "Master Chef", và "Bake Boss" có thể liên quan tới tên các chương trình thực tế Chopped, MasterChef, và Cake Boss . ** "It's Not Raw" có thể là một meme liên quan tới đầu bếp nổi tiếng Gordon Ramsay khi chỉ trích kĩ năng nấu nướng kém cỏi của của các thí sinh trong chương trình Hell's Kitchen, thường hét lên "It's raw!" ** "Gnaw In The Sky With Sapphires" có thể liên quan tới ca khúc của The Beatles "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds". ** "Gather 'Round the Sapphire" có thể liên quan tới ca khúc "Campfire Song Song" từ bộ phim Spongebob Squarepants (Bọt Biển Spongebob). ** "Three Many Cooks" có thể liên quan tới bộ phim ngắn Too Many Cooks, hoặc đơn giản chỉ là câu thành ngữ "Too many cooks spoil the broth" ( có thể hiểu trong tiếng việt là “Lắm thầy thối ma” hoặc “Nhiều cha con khó lấy chồng” có nghĩa là quá nhiều người trong một việc thì lại hỏng việc.) ** "Tree Hugger" là một từ lóng chỉ những người bảo vệ môi trường. ** "Snack of All Trades" là một vở kịch trong "jack of all trades". ** "No Silver Linings" liên quan tới câu thành ngữa "silver lining", ám chỉ một điều tích cực trong một tình huống xấu. Tương tự câu "Trong cái rủi có cái may". ** "Reap What You Sow" đề cập đến một thành ngữ bắt nguồn từ kinh thánh. ** "Sowing Machine" là một cách chơi chữ của sewing machine (máy may). ** "The Spice of Strife" là một cách chơi chữ của câu nói "variety is the spice of life". Thư viện ảnh Don't Starve Together Event The Gorge|Trailer thông báo. RWP 184 Quagmire Promo.png|Một quảng cáo cho the Gorge trong Rhymes with Play #184. RWP 187 Promo.png|Một ảnh quảng cáo cho Rhymes with Play #187. DST The Gorge Steam Image.jpg|Hình ảnh của game Don't Starve Together trên Steam trong thời gian diễn ra the Gorge. Gorge Extension Promo.png|Một hình ảnh cho phần mở rộng của sự kiện the Gorge và thông báo về giải đấu được đăng tải bởi Klei vào ngày 6.7.2018. The Gorge Cinematic Still.png|Một đoạn giới thiệu của The Gorge. Ý tưởng lên hình Gorge Concept Art 1.png Gorge Concept Art 2.png Gorge Concept Art 3.png Gorge Concept Art 4.png Gorge Concept Art 5.png Gorge Concept Art 6.png Gorge Concept Art 7.png Gorge Concept Art 8.png Gorge Concept Art 9.png Gorge Skins Concept Art.png Âm thanh Liên hệ en:The Gorge